


The Ghostly Adventures of James and Lily Potter

by AmythestAltheaClaymore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Dark Ron Weasley, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Light side bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmythestAltheaClaymore/pseuds/AmythestAltheaClaymore
Summary: Summary: Not all ghosts can be seen like Sir Nicolaus or Helena Ravenclaw, some are forced to watch from the sidelines unseen and unheard a majority of the time. James and Lily Potter, upon their unfortunate deaths, become two such ghosts. Will they be able to help their son find his way, or will he be lead astray by those who claim to love him?Warnings: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! Dumbledore Bashing! Molly W. Bashing! Ginny Bashing! Dark Harry! Slytherin Harry! Free Sirius Black! Good Voldemort! Good Snape! Dark Slytherin Ron! Dead Peter Pettigrew!Ships: James Potter x Lily Potter! Lord Voldemort x Sirius Black! Remus Lupin x Severus Snape! Harry Potter x Ron Weasley!





	The Ghostly Adventures of James and Lily Potter

**Author's Note:**

> A huge THANK YOU to my best friend and beta reader SERENA WOLFE! I Love You, Squishy!

Summary: Not all ghosts can be seen like Sir Nicolaus or Helena Ravenclaw, some are forced to watch from the sidelines unseen and unheard a majority of the time. James and Lily Potter, upon their unfortunate deaths, become two such ghosts. Will they be able to help their son find his way, or will he be lead astray by those who claim to love him?   
Warnings: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! Dumbledore Bashing! Molly W. Bashing! Ginny Bashing! Dark Harry! Slytherin Harry! Free Sirius Black! Good Voldemort! Good Snape! Dark Slytherin Ron! Dead Peter Pettigrew!  
Ships: James Potter x Lily Potter! Lord Voldemort x Sirius Black! Remus Lupin x Severus Snape! Harry Potter x Ron Weasley!

 

~Let the Story Begin~  
Chapter One  
Halloween, 1981- Godric’s Hollow

Lily sighed softly as she watched the children of Godric’s Hollow run joyfully from one house to another collecting candy. She rested her hand on her flat stomach, thinking. Just then she felt a tug on her trousers and looked down to see her little HarBear dripping wet, hair plastered to his forehead, and completely naked smiling up at her. She bent down and picked the 15-month-old up and smiled, “did you escape Daddy again, Harry?” Harry giggled and nodded before kissing her cheek.

“No bath!” Harry giggled.

Lily rolled her eyes, “You sound like your Uncle Sirius.”

“Pa’foo’?!” Harry asked excitedy, looking around for his godfather.

Lily pushed the dreaded Potter Hair out of Harry’s face and kissed his forehead, “Not tonight, Love Bug. Come on, let’s go find Daddy.” Harry nodded and hugged Lily around the neck.  
Lily found her husband pouting in the living room glass of olive brine in hand as he sat on the couch; Harry’s onesie, diaper, and stuffed Hungarian Horntail beside him. “How’d he escape this time?” Lily asked and laid a sleepy Harry down on the floor at James’s feet to get him dressed.

“Little brat magicked the soap out of his hair into mine and ran out of the bathroom while I was trying to get it out of my hair,” James huffed, obviously finding it funny, but refusing to admit it because he was the victim of his son’s accidental magic.

Lily laughed and kissed Harry’s forehead before setting him in James’s lap, James’s arm immediately wrapping around the toddler to keep him there. “Tell Daddy you’re sorry, Harry James,” Lily said sternly.

Harry placed his hands on James’s cheeks, forcing the man to make a fish face, and looked at him very seriously and said, in the cutest voice ever, “I ‘o ‘orry, Da’y, pwease forgive.”

James smiled and kissed Harry’s cheek, “of course I forgive you, kiddo!” Harry giggled and hugged James happily. James smothered Harry in kisses before handing him over to Lily. James stood, stretched, downed the last of his olive brine, and smiled at his wife and son, “I’m going to do the dishes.”

Lily nodded and set Harry on the floor so he could play. James left the room for the kitchen and Lily smiled as she watched her son play with his stuffed dragon happily. Lily sighed, James was drinking more and more olive brine, and she knew that meant he was becoming more and more stressed. 

The Marauders had all gotten something from their animal forms that popped up every now and then. She’d seen the behavior in all the Marauders over the years; when Remus got stressed he ate more chocolate than ever, when Peter got stressed he ate pounds and pounds of cheese, Sirius ate dog treats when he was stressed- once he even admitted he almost ate some peanut butter but quickly remembered he was deathly allergic-, and James turned to olive brine when he got stressed- Lily had to admit that it was better than him carrying a salt lick around with him.

James had just entered the room and picked Harry up off the floor when he froze. Lily frowned at him, “James? Love, what is it?”

“It’s him,” James hissed quietly, “Lily, it’s him! Quick, take Harry upstairs as fast as you can!”

Lily jumped up, took Harry from his father, and tried to hide her tears, “I love you.”

James kissed her sweetly, “I love you too. Now, go, I’ll hold him off!”

Lily nodded sadly and ran upstairs to the nursery, cupping the back of Harry’s head. As she climbed the stairs she heard the front door crash open and a fight begin between James and The Dark Lord! She pulled her wand and sent a patronus to Dumbledore, praying to Merlin he arrived in time! Lily slammed the door to the nursery shut not moments after seeing a flash of green light. She worked to quickly ward it closed and placed Harry down in his crib.

Lily knew she didn’t have a lot of time, so she kneeled down to Harry’s level and smiled lovingly at him, “Mummy loves you, Harry, Dada loves you, Harry. You are strong and brave and you will make us proud.” Harry looked at her in confusion, but she stood, kissed his head, and screamed when the Dark Lord finally blasted the door to the nursey off its hinges.

Lily stood in front of her baby and glared at the man before her. She drilled every detail of him into her memory: death pale skin, aristocratic facial features, and deep dark eyes that reminded Lily of the merlot she and James had had at their wedding and the single bottle of it hidden in their vaults for Harry to enjoy at his own wedding. She noticed Lord Voldemort looking her over as well; he must have heard the rumor that she was the Order’s Bellatrix LeStrange before she became pregnant and went into hiding.

Voldemort sneered at the woman before him, oh how her reputation proceeds her, she had killed many of his more powerful Death Eaters with fourth year level spells in creative ways. Oh, how he wished to kill her, but he had made a promise to Severus and Lord Voldemort always kept his promises. “Stand aside, silly girl,” he said calmly, “it is not you I am here for.”

“No!” Lily yelled and stood between him and the crib, her hands grabbing at the edge, “take me! Kill me instead!”

“Idiot girl!” he growled, “you could live! You could remarry! Have more children! Leave England and forget about this war!”

“No! Please! Not my baby! Not Harry!” she continued to beg.

Voldemort growled and grabbed the irritating redhead by the throat, “moronic child! Did your precious Dumbledore even tell you why I wish to kill your precious baby?!”

“T-the…The Prophecy!” Lily choked out, “Harry is destined to kill you!”

“Not if I kill him first,” Voldemort growled, “normally I abhor the harming and murdering of children; however, my safety comes first.” He smirked and moved his hand to clutch at her chin and cheeks, “but not to worry, my dear, your child won’t feel a thing.” He tightened his grip and flung her aside before advancing towards the frowning baby in the crib.

“NO!” Lilly flung herself back between Voldemort and Harry. “Have you no MERCY?! YOU MONSTER!”

“Monster?!” Voldemort hissed and held his wand to her throat, “oh, you poor credulous child. You have no idea what you’ve truly been fighting for, and if you are truly the brains of your marriage neither did your poor idiot husband.”

“I know what I stand for!” Lily growled, “I stand for equality! I stand for a brighter future for the next generation of witches and wizards! I stand for your down fall!”

“Oh, you sweet benighted little girl,” Voldemort laughed, “you stand for nothing. Dumbledore stands for only his own power! Dumbledore stands for the disparagement of all magical creatures, including, but not limited to, centaurs, vampires, werewolves, house elves, and unicorns! Dumbledore stands for the slaughter of dark witches and wizards! Dumbledore stands for the enslavement of muggles and mudbloods!”

Lily’s eyes widened, and she shook her head, “NO! You’re lying!”

“Am I?” Voldemort smirked, “If Dumbledore was for the equality of magical creatures why isn’t your friend Lupin currently teaching History of Magic at his school when he got his Mastery over a year ago and save your dear wolf no one has truly excelled in the class since Binns’s death when Dumbledore himself was a seventh year student? If Dumbledore was for the equality of all blood why is the only member of his staff that is less than a magically raised half blood on his staff Severus Snape and Argus Filch? And Filch is only the caretaker of the castle who was hired when I was a fifth year student and Dumbledore wasn’t even Headmaster! You, just like most of the mudbloods who stand with him, don’t truly know what is happening in this war!”

“Then what of you?” Lily hissed, “what do you fight for?!”

“Me?” Voldemort smirked, “I fight for Dumbledore’s death! I fight for all magical children to be raised in our world, mudblood or not! I fight for the lives of all dark witches and wizards! I fight for the equality of magical creatures! I fight for the balance Magic demands to survive!”

Lily was struck dumb, was everything she truly understood about this war really a lie?! She was shoved aside again and before she could think she threw herself in front of the killing curse meant for her son, screaming his name!

Lily’s body crumpled to the floor, her unseeing green eyes open and facing her child as Voldemort cast the curse again. This time the curse hit its mark. The sickly green struck the toddler’s forehead before deflecting off and striking Lord Voldemort in the chest.

Magic churned around the room chaotically as the Dark Lord screamed in pain as his body crumbled to ash. His wand clattered to the floor before disappearing under the crib holding the crying and bleeding toddler. A gust of wind scattered the ashes of Voldemort’s body before escaping out the window.

Suddenly Harry James Potter was alone with a jagged cut on his forehead that was bleeding sluggishly. Or…Was he? As little Harry tried to reach through the bars of his crib for his Mummy he heard her voice singing to him gently. Harry searched for the source but found no trace of it. The song still had the same effect it always did, however, and slowly put him to sleep.

By the time Harry woke the next morning he would be so very far from home, surrounded by people he didn’t know, and very confused as to where is Mummy, Daddy, Uncle Mooney, and Uncle Padfoot are.


End file.
